


[podfic]  Five Times Peter Guillam Didn't Have A Drink with Ricki Tarr (and One Time He Did)

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, Food, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Ricki, before, during, and after the events of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic]  Five Times Peter Guillam Didn't Have A Drink with Ricki Tarr (and One Time He Did)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Peter Guillam Didn't Have A Drink with Ricki Tarr (and One Time He Did)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298412) by [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft). 



Title: _[Five Times Peter Guillam Didn't Have A Drink with Ricki Tarr (and One Time He Did)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/298412)_  
Length: 37.06  
File Size/Type: 34 MB, mp3

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/?c81p884c87x354c)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your recording permission, Toft!


End file.
